Gods Of High School
by Luna0092
Summary: What if normal teenagers weren't as normal as people thought? What if they were Greek Gods reincarnated? Being in high school with regular people is not easy. Rated t for language. Subject to change whenever I feel like it. I guess it would be Family and Adventure. If you feel differently tell me. Also please tell me what you think.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Back in Ancient Greece, trouble was brewing for the humans. Meanwhile on Mount Olympus, the Gods were getting ready for their own battle with the Titan God Cronus.

"Gods and Goddesses, tonight the Titan God Cronus will attack." The King of the Gods, Zeus, shouted among the Gods and Goddesses in the armory. Even the beautiful Aphrodite was dressed for battle.

The wise Athena was the one to voice the question everyone else was afraid to. "Father, how are we supposed to win this war?" There were murmurs of agreement heard in the crowd of Gods.

"Yes, King Zeus. I sincerely doubt that we will come out alive after this." Goddess Nyx calmly stated. "I mean, not all of us are fit for war.", she spared a glance at Aphrodite.

Zeus regarded the Goddess of night carefully before speaking, "To be honest, not all of us will survive the Titan God. Maybe none of us will." This said he looked to Hecate, the Goddess of magic, witchcraft and the crossroads.

Seeing her king look at her she nodded and continued for him, "In case we do not survive Cronus, I have taken precautions for our very existence." She paused as she heard gasps. As they died down, she continued, "If any of us die, there is a spell that I have cast to allow us to be reincarnated when the time comes."

Hades moved to the front abruptly, "If we die, there is no way to come back. We are Gods, therefore, if we die, we cease to exist."

"Either way, I have done it." Hecate said coolly.

Any other conversation was cut off by screams outside. The Gods immediately prepared themselves for battle. They grabbed shields, swords and their armor.

Ares, God of War, headed the group of Gods at the front. They all froze when they heard the booming voice of Cronus.

"My children, surrender and your death shall be quickly. Continue to fight my army, and you shall suffer greatly."

Zeus stepped forward, "We will not surrender. Mount Olympus belongs to the Olympian Gods and Goddesses. You are neither, therefore, you are not welcome here. Leave now!"

Cronus laughed, "You pompous little bastard. You just sealed your fates," with that the Gods were attacked my hundreds of minions of Cronus.

The Gods fought them with everything they had. Ares, with his swords, Aphrodite with a dagger and her charms, and Nyx with her hellhounds. Zeus thought it better to go after Cronus, himself, seeing as he already killed him one time.

Thunderbolt after thunderbolt, Zeus was finally tiring, while Cronus just watched. He watched his son falter in his attacks due to fatigue.

Zeus was going to attack Cronus more when screams sounded over the battle. He looked behind him and almost fell to his knees at the sight in front of him.

Hera, Aphrodite, his brother, Poseidon, Aphrodite's son, Eros, Hephaestus and Nyx all lay dead. As they lay there, they bodies seemed to shimmer before disappearing completely.

"Why are doing this Cronus?" Zeus asked, anguish clearly shown on his face.

Cronus laughed, "Because I want to." He then used one of Zeus' thunderbolts against him, when he was too buried in sorrow to notice.

Zeus, in turn stabbed Cronus with another thunderbolt as he took his last breaths. Cronus watched as more Gods fell to the hands of his minions. He looked back to Zeus, who laughed and spoke with is last breath.

"This is not over, Father."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I want to thank the only two people that reviewed after they read the prologue to this story. Out of 79 views, I only got 2 reviews. That's a lot of people. Anyways, the two reviews still made me happy. They said it was good.**

**So here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Alexander bolted up in his bed.

_Only a dream, _he thought as he worked to calm his breathing.

When he looked at his clock, which was on the bedside table, he sighed. The bright red numbers read, 3:43am. He tried to go back to sleep, but all that happened was him staring at the ceiling.

Alexander sighed when he stared at the ceiling for almost ten minutes. Still sighing, he climbed out of bed carefully and quietly so he didn't wake anyone.

Walking to the kitchen to get some cold water, he stubbed his toe on a corner in the hallway.

"Son of a b-", a shushing noise from behind him quieted him down. He looked behind him and squinted because it was still too dark to see properly.

What he saw was a tall, shadowy figure, about the same height as himself.

"You better be quiet, otherwise you'll wake Adrick", his brother, Adrian whispered.

"Too late. I was already awake." Both brothers whipped their heads towards the voice of their younger brother.

Alexander sighed, "Let's go to the kitchen. Then you guys can tell me what the hell you are doing up." That said, the three guys quietly went to the kitchen.

As Adrian went to the refrigerator to grab three bottles of water, his brothers sat down at the table.

"Thanks," Alexander stated when Adrian handed him a bottle. Adrick nodded his thanks as he downed his water. "Now, tell me what you guys are doing up this later? Or early, depending on how you look at it," he asked when he finished taking a few drinks of his water.

Adrick froze for a few seconds before he answered, "A dream woke me up. This dream was weird though. It took place in Ancient Greek times or something, I think."

Coughing interrupted Adrick's explanation. Both Alex and Adrick looked at Adrian, who was trying to catch his breath.

"You okay, Adrian?" Adrick asked him.

Once the coughing subsided, Adrian spoke, his voice hoarse, "Sorry. In this dream of yours were you a Greek God?"

"Yeah, it was crazy though. I mean who dreams that they are God of the Underworld?" Adrick asked them.

Alexander was looking between his brothers when he spoke, "I didn't dream of being Hades. I actually dreamt I was Zeus. Who did you dream you were?" he asked Adrian.

"Poseidon." was all he said.

They didn't talk for about ten minutes. All three were in deep thought.

_I think it is really odd we all had the same dream at the same time, _Alexander thought.

_What could this mean? _Thought Adrick.

Adrian himself thought, _if the three of us had the same dream, who else had it? _

"I guess we will talk more about this dream tomorrow after school. I'm going to bed." Alexander told his brothers as he got up and started to leave the dark kitchen. Both brothers murmured in agreement.

Meanwhile, a normal human scurried to his master's throne room.

_Master wanted to see me immediately. But why? _The human thought.

The next day, Alexander, Adrian and Adrick were on their way to school when a red convertible Ford Mustang pulled in front of Alexander's black Jeep Wrangler. He had to slam on the brakes to avoid rear ending the convertible.

"Shit! Sorry, Adrick." He apologized to his brother, whose face slammed into Adrian's seat.

"'m fine." He mumbled. "Looks like those chicks in that red car want to get into a car crash."

Adrian nodded in response to Adrick's comment. "They look awfully familiar." He tried to look closer when he realized who on the girls were. "That's Layla and her goons."

Adrick laughed, "Where the hell did she get her license? She's a horrible driver."

"You know you like her." Alexander snorted as he continued to drive.

Adrian turned to look at Adrick and both laughed, "Just like you know you like Chloe, Alex." Alex's face turned tomato red.

They reached the parking lot of the school and Alex pulled the Jeep into a free spot. "Now get out," he laughed as he climbed out.

They got out of the car and realized who was parked next to them; Phoenix and Wyatt, two of the schools' bad boys, also the three brothers' best friends.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Phoenix asked when they walked towards them with their books.

"Nothing, didn't get much sleep last night, due to a fucked up dream. But the thing is, I wasn't the only one that had it. My brothers did too."

Wyatt and Phoenix froze for a millisecond before continuing to walk to the school.

Wyatt finally asked, "Was this dream in Ancient Greek times?" They nodded. "Well, that's trippy. All of us having the same dream. Who were you guys in the dream?"

"Zeus," Alex answered.

Adrian smirked, "Poseidon."

"I was Hades," Adrick grimaced. "What about you?"

Wyatt smiled widely, "Ares, the God of War."

Phoenix grimaced, "Apollo, God of the Sun and Music. And twin brother to Artemis."

Adrian laughed, "You the ever observant bad boy." The guys laughed as Phoenix turned red in the face.

"If you guys want, we can talk about this more later. Alex said we were after school. But I have class to get to right now." Adrick stated then he walked away.

"Do you guys think it's weird that we all had a dream that was the same? Well, except who were." Adrian questioned.

Alex, Wyatt and Phoenix all nodded, with a murmured 'yes' and two 'yeahs'.

"Okay, so it wasn't just me. But like Adrick said, we'll talk later."

The four guys walked to their classes. Alex was walking through his classroom door when he ran into someone that was coming out of it. He looked at who it was and his eyes widened.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I know it's short. Anyways thank you for the reviews and I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Two**

Alex saw who it was and blanched.

"Shit."

The woman smiled, "Language, Alexander."

"Sorry Ms. Rhea. Didn't mean to bump into you." Alex told her sheepishly.

She winced, "I hate being called 'Ms.'. Just call me Rhea."

Alex nodded, "Sorry."

Rhea stepped to the side to let him pass. "I would like to speak to you and your brothers after school. No, you are not in trouble." She told after seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"We will be there." He told her as he walked past her into the classroom.

She watched him go and smiled slightly. "The time is almost her," she whispered to herself.

In the classroom, Alex took his seat next to a girl with brown hair with blondish highlights, and lightly scattered freckles.

She looked at him with her oddly colored eyes; violet and then she smiled slightly.

"Hi, Alex. How is your morning so far?" she greeted him.

He smiled back, "Hey Izabella. How are things at home? Sorry, forgot to answer your question. I'm good. Tired, but good."

She chuckled at his nervousness. It happens a lot with the guys of the school when they are around her. "Things at home are a little crazy. Last night, I woke up screaming thinking I was stabbed." He got a bewildered look on his face.

"A dream where you were stabbed. What was the dream/nightmare about?" Ever since his brothers and his friends had the same dream as him, just different points of view, he was wondering who else had it.

Izabella thought for a minute before calmly replying, "Olympian Gods and a war."

Alex listened to her talk about her dream until the bell rang, signaling the start of class. After waiting fifteen minutes for the teacher to show up, class was officially cancelled.

"Do you want to hang out after school? Well, my brothers and I will be a little meeting our friends. But if you want, you could hang with them until we get there." He asked her as the grabbed their stuff and left the classroom.

"Um… sure. Can I ask why you would want me to hang out with you and your friends?" she asked shyly.

Alex figured he'd answered honestly, "We all had dreams like yours. The whole war and being Olympian Gods."

She nodded and said that she would be there.

"Meet us in the parking lot." He told her as he went the other way.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then." She called. When she turned to go to her locker, she bumped someone's shoulder.

"Watch it, Izabella." The person said scornfully. Izabella sighed.

"I would, but you were the one in my way, Lilith." Izabella rolled her eyes at the other girl. "What do you want? Leave me alone."

Lilith laughed, her unusual dark eyes twinkling with mischief. "What do I want? I just want to see what you were talking to Mr. Sex on Legs were talking about."

"That's not any of your business. At all." Izabella scowled at Lilith.

"Why aren't you going to tell me what you were talking about, little chick? Didja scare him away with your clingy-self?" Lilith purred.

Izabella growled, "Leave me alone, you nosy bitch. It's not any of your business. Neither is it your little minions business. So do not bother sic'ing them on me either." With that, Izabella walked away, trying to stay calm. When she to her locker, she opened it and she looked in the mirror she had. What she saw made her shake.

Her eyes were actually glowing. Her eyes, normally violet, were ringed with gold and a deep pink color. As she calmed, her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Izabella, what are you doing out of class?" Someone asked from behind her. She looked in the mirror and saw who it was.

"My class was cancelled after the teacher was a no show." She told her best friend, Diana. "What are you doing out of class?"

Diana smiled, her heart-shaped face lighting up. "Got a bathroom pass. Had to get out of calculus. It's so boring." Both Izabella and Diana laughed.

"Oh, if you really are going that way, be careful. Lilith is out of her cage. She tried to weasel out why I was talking to Alexander. Or in her case, Mr. Sex on Legs." She grimaced at that nickname. "I wouldn't tell her so she got mad, talked a lot of shit, and I got mad and left."

Diana looked thoughtful for a minute before she spoke. "I wonder why she would want to know what you guys were talking about."

Izabella nodded, "Yeah, me too. Oh, do you want to hang out after school with me and Alex's friends and brothers? He invited me to talk with them."

Diana nodded, and then grimaced, "Damn, my brother will be there too. He's friends with Alex and his brothers. Oh well, I get to torture him then, sure I'll go." Izabella laughed at her best friend.

"Di, go back to class, or you're gonna get detention. And we won't be able to hang out after school." Diana nodded and then left.

**Please let me know what you think. I do know where I am going with this. Even though it doesn't seem like it. So please Review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Please take the poll that is on my profile. I would like to know what you think about this story. Also please review. Thanks. XD**

**Chapter Three**

After school, Alex met his brothers at the administration office.

"Why are we here?" Adrian groaned.

Adrick shrugged, "Don't know. Do you know Alex?"

Alex shook his head, "Ms. Rhea wanted to talk to us. She didn't say why."

"Well, let's go see then." Adrian said as he pushed the office door. When they walked in, the secretary looked at them.

"Can I help you boys?" she asked quietly.

"Here to see Ms. Rhea." Alex told her.

She nodded and told them to have a seat in the chairs that were in the waiting area of the office. The boys nodded as she went to the principles office towards the back to let Ms. Rhea know that Alexander and his brothers were there to see her.

"Thank you, Delilah. Can you send them in?" Rhea asked. Delilah nodded and went to send the boys in.

Two minutes later, the three of them walked into her office.

"Boys, please have a seat. I would like to talk to you about something important."

They sat in the chairs that were in front of her desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alexander asked her.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you guys about your dreams." All three boys froze and Rhea smiled. "I know all about them. I also know your friends have had the dreams too."

Adrick's eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?"

She chuckled lightly, "I know a lot of things. I know who you really are. You are your dream selves."

The looks on the boys' faces were ones of shock.

"W-what do you mean you know?" Alexander stuttered.

She smiled, I mean, that I can help you understand the dreams and your powers."

"You're telling us we have powers and things like that?" Adrick scoffed.

"No, I'm telling you that you and your friends, also a few others, are Greek Gods and Goddesses."

* * *

"My lord," someone started, "she knows about the teenagers. About who they are."

A rumbling noise sounded in the throne room, "Yes, I'm sure she does. They are after all her children, theoretically."

"A-aren't they yours too?" the human asked with a quaking voice.

"That's beside the point. I do not consider them my children for they tried to kill me twice. I killed those Gods, well the ones that didn't flee from my wrath." Cronus laughed menacingly. "As for my wife, she will not be able to stop me, even with those children at her side."

* * *

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say we are the Greek Gods?" Adrian gasped.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, I did. I know you are because I am too. Well, I'm a Titan. The Titan of motherhood, fertility and generations. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter are my children."

Alexander was the one that spoke seeing that his brothers were basically frozen in shock. "So you're saying that we are Gods reincarnated?" she nodded. "And we are actually the Gods we dreamed about? If that makes sense." Rhea nodded again.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Adrian asked.

"I knew you would be skeptical. Delilah, please some to my office." The waited about a minute before Delilah walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked quietly.

Rhea nodded, "Yes, I'm trying to explain-" She was interrupted by a commotion in the front office. "What is going on out there?" she exclaimed as everyone in her office went to the front.

When they got there, they saw Izabella in a verbal fight with a girl that had reddish-blond hair and an olive complexion. Her eyes were full of hatred toward Izabella.

"What's going on out here?" Rhea exclaimed. "And do not lie to me either." She was starting to get really angry.

Izabella answered first, "She slapped me because I was hanging out with Alexander, who she said was her boyfriend. Which by the way, I know isn't true. I don't know how I know but I do. So don't bother askin'."

Rhea nodded, but her eyes seemed far away. "Now you explain Chloe."

Chloe looked close to tears for being reprimanded by Ms. Rhea. "I did slap Izabella because I was told she was making her moves onto Alex. He's supposed to be mine. The dreams-"

"What?!" Almost everyone yelled.

Alex stepped forward, "You had dreams too?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, what's it to ya, Alex?"

"Who are you in your dream?" Adrick asked quietly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in anger, " I was the Goddess of marriage and family, Hera. That's why Alexander is supposed to be with me, not that little dork over there." She was screaming by the end of her rant.

A few snickers sounded behind her. When Chloe looked behind her back, she saw Phoenix, Diana, Wyatt, Izabella and another friend of Izabella, Roanya trying to hold back laughter. Whereas Chloe's friends threw glares at the other group.

"Don't you people have anything else better to do?" Chloe snarled at them.

Diana smirked, "Nope." Popping the 'P'.

Rhea sighed, "Okay, that's enough. Chloe, Alexander is not yours. In your previous life, he was, but not now." She took a deep breath and continued, "Izabella, the reason you knew that they were not together is in your previous life, you were the Goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite."

"Beauty? Her?" Lilith sneered. "She doesn't look beautiful to me."

"Shut up, Lilith. I may look like a normal girl, but I know true beauty lies beneath, inside of you. Nothing more than that." Izabella returned.

A throat clearing sounded and everyone looked at Rhea and Delilah. "Please stop fighting amongst yourselves. You all have to unite." Rhea started.

"Rhea please like me explain" Delilah pleaded. Rhea nodded after seconds of hesitation. "Most of you know me as Delilah. I work at this high school as a secretary. I chose this school for a particular reason, all of you and more. You see, I'm the one that created the spell that let your souls live on until the right time. I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic, Witchcraft, and the Crossroads. Both Rhea and I are here to protect you children and make sure you are ready for what comes." She finished.

Wyatt spoke up first, "What do we have to be ready for?"

Rhea looked grim when she answered his question. She looked to Delilah who nodded.

"War."


	5. List of Gods and Goddesses

**Here is a list of the Gods and Goddess I am writing about.**

**~ Aphrodite- Izabella**

**~Apollo- Phoenix**

**~Ares- Wyatt**

**~Artemis- Diana**

**~Athena- Roanya**

**~Hades- Adrick**

**~Hectate- Delilah**

**~Hestia- Clarissa**

**~Hera- Chloe**

**~Nyx- Lilith**

**~Persephone- Layla**

**~Poseidon- Adrian**

**~Zeus- Alexander**

**~Rhea**

**~Cronus**

**These are the main ones that will be in the plot. Others will be mentioned and have little parts. Those are mentioned below.**

***Dionysus- Adam**

***Eris- Cassandra**

***Hephaestus- Kristoph**

**I posted this in case of confusion.**

**Also, please take the poll that is on my profile. **


End file.
